Heartbreak Cover-up
by hopelessfifty
Summary: Leila Williams had her fair share of triggers that could have sent her after Anastasia, but we know very little about that small part of the book. This is some insight about Leila's life post-Christian and what lead her to being in Anastasia's apartment. This is set before Fifty Shades (looking into her and Christians relationship), During Fifty Shades and into Fifty Shades Darker
1. Chapter 1

Heartbreak Cover-up

Summary:

 _This story was posted before and then taken down because I found out more information on what I was writing on and needed to make some drastic changes, if you had been reading this fic before please start over as there has been to many changes not too._

 _Leila Williams had her fair share of triggers that could have sent her after Anastasia, but we know very little about that small part of the book. This is some insight about Leila's life post-Christian and what lead her to being in Anastasia's apartment._

 _This is set in Fifty Shades of Grey, a little before Christian receives the call about her and in Fifty Shades Darker when she confronts Anastasia. Depending on popularity I may continue to do her confrontation at Grey Publishing in Fifty Shades Freed._

 _There will be themes of self-harm, drug usage and coarse language viewer discretion is advised, Enjoy!_

I loved Master but he never loved me back, Master is a very, very dark man but I love him, but Russell is capable of loving me and caring for me more than Master ever could, he takes me out on dates and makes love to me... I know Master would be very mad if he knew I had been sneaking around with another man so I have to leave him if I want to continue to be with my beloved Russell. I have yet to tell Russell about my past in fear he would leave me for someone who was less fucked up, or as Master says—Fifty shades of fucked up, that's what he calls himself but I don't think he is but I can never tell him that without being punished for speaking without being spoken too. I smack my harlot red lips together and tousle my hair as I walk towards Escala where Master will be waiting for me... But I will only be here for a few minutes, unlike before when I would stay for the whole weekend and let Master have his way with me. That stupid bodyguard of Masters is standing by the door giving me a nasty look, I don't think he likes me very much—well fuck him, I have every right to be here every weekend, I signed a damned contract so I could belong to Master. I find myself looking him up and down biting my lip; I must say he was rather attractive... Russel...You love Russel. I see Master standing by the window looking at the Seattle skyline and I cannot help but wish I was in his arms as he held me after making sweet love but I knew that was never going to happen.

Master hears me come into the room and immediately turns to look me up and down—I feel proud that he wants to look at me with lustful eyes; I think it is because I am wearing the black dress Master likes.

"Hello, you are here early." Master looks down at his large watch and then looks at me with confused eyes, I am always on time unless I want to get punished with a cane, belt or get suspended and teased until tears drain down my face... Master is dark...

"Yes sir, I wanted to come and tell you I am breaking our contract together after six months..." Master looks angry but confused at the same time, I am scared he may try and punish me one last time, I don't want to be punished—I want Russell.

"Leila, I am surprised by your request... May I ask why?" Master walks closer but I take a step back, I cannot fall into his arms like I did last time when I was thinking of leaving... Now I have Russell, someone who loves me and can provide me with a family and unconditional love.

"I have met someone else; he is capable of loving me and giving me a life... I am sorry sir but I love you and I feel as though these feelings will never be returned, so I must leave." My breath hitches as Master looks at me—he is so angry at me... Oh no!

"How long?" Master spits at me with a venomous voice.

"About three months." I look down at me feet, unable to look at Master like this, I usually never make eye contact with him anyways but this time I needed to so he knew I was serious about not being his submissive again. Master speaks again, "You are lucky our contract is broken or I would beat the living shit out of you with a damned cane!" Master yells and I almost drop to my knees in pure fear...Stay strong Leila... You love Russell...He loves you...Master doesn't love you.

"Get out!" Master yells and points to the door I turn on my heels and head towards the door but I am surprised when Master's rough hands grab my arm and spin me around, "You know what this means Leila, we will never speak after this...I don't want you to be pulling any of that sneaky shit! It's done and our contract is as of now broken." Master speaks and I nod and rush out the door before he can stop me again, the bodyguard is still standing there looking at me with the same disproval, I just flip him the finger and head down the elevator. I am free! Free to do what I like and eat what I want... I never knew such relief would come with leaving Ma- wait I can call him Christian now! I never thought it would feel so good to leave Christian! I dig in my purse and fish out my IPhone I bought for myself after sending my Blackberry back to Christian before I left my house this morning. I press Russell's contact and press the slick phone to my ear.

"Hey baby." Russell greets warmly making my previous fear from Escala evaporate, I love this man.

"Hey, are you free?" Please I want to see you...I want to kiss you and hug you and share with you what I just did.

"Yeah I just got off work actually, Should I meet you at your place?"

"That would be great; I just am out in about right now so how about I meet you there in half an hour?"

"Sure I should stop home and freshen up first anyways." I think of when Russell and I had a shower together... I smile at the thought of his sweet kisses all over my body but then asking about the bruises on my hips and wrists, I just made up the excuse that I was clumsy and fell —he believed me and I am glad, I wasn't ready to tell him about what I did on weekends not at that point. I still don't know how he was going to take it when he finds out that I have been lying to him saying that I really do volunteer work on the weekends.

"See you soon baby, I love you."

"I love you too Leila." Russell hangs up and I am left walking in the cool cleansing rain, smiling like an idiot—oh how I love this man.


	2. Chapter 2

Russell proposed to me! I am so happy, I didn't think I could ever be happy after what happened with Christian but I was wrong, it has been just under four months since I left Christian and I have realized now that the love that I had for him was wrong, it was an unhealthy relationship and it worked for me for a while because I had never gotten a taste of what real love was and I knew I needed to leave Christian before I got hurt.

Russell and I want a small quick wedding without much hassle, we were to be married in a week in Vegas and I was rushing around trying to get a dress and somewhere that would hold a wedding with such short notice, I would normally try and get out of the more hectic situations to avoid being to stressed but I am to happy to even care! I love Russell; I want to shout it to the world! Loud enough so Christian hears me from his damned ivory tower, he probably has another submissive by now, it doesn't take him that long—he is a very attractive man and believe it or not it is quite easy to find a submissive on the streets of Seattle, only Christian would never pick someone off the streets, he went to Submissive/Dominate clubs to find them normally unless they walked unknowingly into his little trap. I must remember to call Susi and invite her to the wedding, she is my sub-club girl! We met at a submissive club and had one thing in common—we were both Christian's submissive at one point, she was before me but left because she found another Dominate, I have to give her credit though I really don't think me and Christian would have been together for six months if she didn't give me advice on what he liked or how to behave, but my submissive days are over and it is a part of my life I am not ashamed of.

"Leila honey? Are you alright?" My mother shakes me a little, she came down to help me with the wedding, wedding!

"Oh yeah Mom, I am fine." I smile and pull her into the David's Bridal.

Oh it's here! Today is the day I get to officially be called Mrs. Leila Reed, I am so nervous... what if he doesn't like the dress or changes his mind about marrying me? After all I just told him about my life before I met him a couple weeks ago! I invited Christian to the wedding but he didn't reply to the invite, I know I am not supposed to contact him at all but I just figured that just maybe he would come after all the time we spent together but I should have known better than to be disappointed. Russell knows that I was a submissive before we got together but he doesn't know any of the details, I left those out for his sake. My mother finishes tucking a piece of my chestnut hair back into the bridal up do, and wipes her tears with a napkin, she has been crying since this morning and I just want her to stop... It is just a wedding for fucks sakes—but then again it is _my_ wedding so damn right she should be crying.

"Alright my beautiful baby girl, you are all ready." She smiles and I hug her and kiss her cheek before she leads me to where my Dad is standing ready to take me down the aisle. Breath Leila, you can do this.

I can hear the music from the small alter starting to play, I grasp my father's arm and kiss his cheek, he smiles back at me, "You look beautiful, Lei." The doors swing open before I can reply and my dad and I make our way down the aisle through the crowd, I see him... I see Russell he looks so handsome in his tux, I love this man so much he makes me feel complete.

My dad hands me off to Russell and I kiss his cheek "I love you so much, daddy." I say as I walk up to the small arch where the preacher stands, grasping a bible in his hands. I look at Russell but he is already looking at me with loving eyes.

"Do you Ms. Leila Penelope Williams; take Russell Charles Reed to be your loyal and loving husband?"

"I do." I smile brightly at my Russell

"And do you Mr. Russell Charles Reed; take Leila Penelope Williams to be your loyal and loving wife?"

Russell lifts my hand and kisses it before continuing, "I do."

"Now Leila, please recite your vows," The preacher turns and nods towards me, I look at Russell and smile before starting my vows... "Russell you have been my rock through these tough times and I have no doubt that we will be together for a very long time, I love you unconditionally and I am excited to share many more years with you in pleasure and happiness... "I finish and Russell has tears in his eyes, he mouths 'I love you baby' to me before pulling out his vows written on a small paper card.

"Leila I have spent so long looking for a girl as amazing as you, you lighten up my world tenfold and I have no idea where I would be without you, baby. I cannot wait for the years ahead of us and growing a family together, I am your rock but you are my gem shining brightly guiding me through darkness... I love you so much." Oh Russell! Tears are streaming down my face, and not tears because I had been tortured with orgasm denial for hours on end. No these are happy tears, tears of love and absolute joy!

We slip our rings on each other and I look at the large rock that is now adorned on my ring finger, I hope it will be there for a very long time.

"I now pronounce Leila and Russell, husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" The preacher closes his bible and Russell's lips are on mine kissing me passionately; I wrap my arms around him and deepen the kiss for a moment before we both realize we are still at the altar. Russell and I hold hands as we walk back down the aisle once again, bright smiles permanently etched on our faces, oh I love this man so much!

 _ **(Christian's Point of View**_ )

I cannot believe she had the audacity to send me a invite to her damn wedding, to make it worse she is getting married to the man that she went behind my back with for three months... I don't care anymore I needed to take a break from it all, I haven't had a submissive since her, not because I had feelings for her but because I felt that I was getting a little bit obsessive, submissive after submissive. I have more important things to do rather than waste my thoughts on them; I have a meeting with Seymour at twelve and then a meeting with Ros about a merger we have been trying to pull off for the past month these women are going to drive me up a fucking wall if they keep trying to contact me, like I got an email from Dawn last week about missing my canes. I am surprised she is trying to get me back as he Dominate after what happened.

 _ **(Leila's Point of View)**_

Russell and I bored the plane, heading to some tropical destination for our honeymoon and I cannot wait for the passionate love making sessions and spending a couple weeks with just the love of my life and forgetting whatever memories of Christian that still live in my head.

I smile at Russell and he kisses my hand and then my neck, whispering "Let's start with forever, Mrs. Reed."

Yes, that sounds about right... Forever...


	3. Chapter 3

"You know what Russell?! Get out!" I push at my husband's chest trying to get him out of the god dammed house, this is the fifth time this week he has come home smelling like alcohol and cigarette and tonight he had some strippers red panties tucked away in his back pocket!

"Leila, baby. Calm down. I am sorry we can work this out!" Russell pleads, his now sober self is back but this is not okay, I will not let him walk all over me like a certain grey-eyed man had three years ago. I was strong now thanks to my sub-club women, I couldn't stand to be treated like dirt again—maybe a couple years ago I would have but not now. After all this time and my life still manages to turn to shit, I almost laugh as I think back to the words of my wedding night...forever... what a joke that was.

"Russell, I swear to my mother's grave if you do not get your cheating ass out of this house I am going to call the police!" I can feel the sticky black mascara on my cheeks; I must look like a mess. Slamming the door as soon as Russell was out I slide down the door and let my emotions take over me, fucking bastard. I was with him for just over two years and actually thought he would be the one to help me get over Master... but I was so wrong. I don't understand why I can't find someone to be happy with and maybe even start a family it must be the world punishing me for being a submissive for so long. My sub-club girls were right, I shouldn't have rushed into a relationship when I was still with Master, they knew but stupid me I took any man that didn't beat me and fuck me, I guess that was Geoff. I always found I got way to attached to people, it happened with all my Dom's before Master and with Master and now I realized I became too attached to Geoff, he treated me right but I guess I got boring now that I don't like to practice light BDSM in the bedroom anymore. I thought he had understood why I needed to stop— I thought he knew why I needed to exorcize the ghosts of Master and the others. Of course I couldn't tell him all of the dirty details of me and Master because of my NDA but he knew that I was a Submissive and why I wanted that lifestyle then and that there was a point when I believed I had loved Master before I found him, I thought he understood.

I walk over to the kitchen and pour myself a scotch; I need something strong right now. I look down at the large diamond adorned on my ring finger, it doesn't give me the same feeling anymore, looking at it... I used to feel warmth in my chest when I did but now it almost makes me sick, broken and hurt. I slip the ring from my finger and sling it onto the chain I am wearing around my neck. The one Master had given to me as a reward for taking an extra hard beating in the Playroom, I remember that night... The bamboo cane, the whip and belt, all the restraints and suspension and a little hot wax play. It was an amazing night but so intense I had to 'yellow' on him when I was getting caned, it felt like I was going to pass out. I sigh heavily holding my hips; I guess I haven't fully exorcized those ghosts...

I need a cool shower after those thoughts, I admit I do miss it sometimes because vanilla sex is so boring if your man isn't into a little kink, it was fun on Russell and I's honeymoon because for the first time I got to play Mistress and it was exhilarating. Hmm that gets me thinking, I could email Elena and see if she could get me set up with Master again... No, no that's a bad idea. But I know what I can do... I smirk to myself and go up to the back of my closet and fetch out my tight little black dress and mistress mask, tonight I will look for a new Dom.

I walk down the street pulling my trench coat over myself a little tighter, I can see the building but fuck it is cold out tonight, I walk up to the door and knock—I am greeted by a tall man with a face mask on dressed in black, I take my mask off to show who I am and he instantly lets me in... He knows... He knows I am Christian Grey's Ex Submissive. That's one positive thing about Master is he has connections and as long as you don't violate your NDA you will have no problem finding a long-term Dominate or a one night stand... I just need a one night stand.

Once inside I strip down and change into a one of the corsets provided, I have come to learn that the more you look all trussed up and slave like the more likely you will leave with someone, here it is all about body language and competition, whoever wins get the best Dom. Normally young and fit, educated... but if you don't... you get the older ones who though are more experienced and know their way around a cane or a ball-gag and less fit and less attractive. I look at myself in the mirror and run my hands down my sides feeling the soft leather and the metal of the chains that are holding the corset together. I am wearing the attached collar and my breasts and out and free I pinch my nipples to get the hard so I will look my best when I step out of the change rooms. I smack my lips together with my dark blood red lipstick. Let the seduction begin.

I look out around the room and a man with charcoal black hair catches my eye... I remember Master's words but only for a second, _it's really the submissive that has all the control, she approaches her Dom. And has to play a careful game of seduction to get him interested in the end, they almost always ensnare them. I am glad Elena found you for me, pet. You are very good._

I walk up to the bar and stop by a fellow submissive enjoying a drink, always ask about the Dom you are interested in, find out his interests and likes before approaching him.

"Hey darling, do you know sir's name that is standing over there?" I ask nodding towards him.

"Derek, sir likes his canes and blindfolds. Sir is very fun." I thank her and start to approach the young man, he is perfect.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh the sex with Derek has been amazing so far, I mean I thought he was going to be just a couple night stand for a refreshing re-introduction into the kinky lifestyle, but it ended up that I became his submissive full time after the third hook-up, he has a playroom like master but its black and has accents of deep blue, it is much more calm but just as intense, Derek makes me call him Sir though I feel weird not calling him _Master_ but he says that Sir suits him better and of course—I don't question Sir...Ever.

This is so much different than when I was with Christian, Sir lets me stay at his mansion in the far south of Seattle...he is very wealthy but not as wealthy as Christian is. I find it easier to address Christian by his first name now...It is so much better now I have finally got rid of the thought of our relationship and I am happy with Derek, Russell is forgotten and he is probably wrapped around another whores fingers by now, he is like a moth to a flame and the hookers are the flame. I am going to make Sir a very nice meal tonight; we have been in a contractual relationship for almost three months now. Maybe Sir will finally be someone I can be happy with; he is capable of love and said he would settle down with a submissive if he felt it was the right time, I am very happy he said that. It's almost 5 o'clock now sir should have been home an hour ago... I wonder where he is. I pour myself of red wine and lounge on the sofa while I wait, as long a Sir isn't here he says I am not a submissive but a girlfriend or a housewife, so I am allowed to act like one, I have cleaned the whole house and have dinner in the oven so now I think I deserve a little me time.

There is knocking at the door, I look at the clock and it is 7:30 and Sir is still not here. I don't know where he is, normally I am not allowed to answer the door but he isn't here so I have no choice, I open it to two police officers dressed in uniform looking at me with stern, remorseful eyes. Oh this isn't good.

"Can I help you officers?"

"Yes ma'am, are you Leila Reed?" Ew, not that last name.

"Sorry yes I am but I have recently changed my last name back to my maiden name, Williams."

The officers look at each other before looking back at me, "We regret to inform you that Derek Stikes has passed away in a car accident this afternoon. Before he passed away he asked us to tell you that..." the first officer fades out and looks down—almost embarrassed. The second officer continues the statement. "...That you were a good girl and any man would be proud to have you as a pet?"

I am numb... There has been so much loss in my life lately I just don't understand. Derek...is dead...gone... He was just here this morning when we had a good long session in his playroom. I feel like my voice is gone, I don't think I can even stay in his house...

"Thank you Officers." I whisper and close the door; I walk upstairs and get my stuff from the playroom and his room. I turn off the open and clean the kitchen again trying to get my mind off of him... _Sir._

I wrap myself in my trench coat, grabbing the delivered paper I glance at it briefly and stop right in my tracks, of course _he_ has to be on the front cover... _Master._ And there is a girl with him, she looks like me... He has his arm wrapped tightly around her waist, he must be with her because he still wants me... someone who is still sane and alive still wants me. I call Susanna and she invites me over for the night, tomorrow I win him back.

I look up at the towering building in front of me...Escala... It is raining again matting my knotty hair even more, Master is up there... Master wants me to come back to him I know he does, the girl that was with him looks a lot like me, he must not be over me! Oh Master, I love you so...

Sticking my hand in my pocket I gently feel the blade of the pen knife that used to be Derek's for when he would cut me out of the tape and cable ties...used to be... I walk up to the stairs, elevators make loud noises and scare me because it makes me dizzy, I am so exhausted—why did I take the stairs? My head is spinning... I have to see Master, he is waiting for me to come and see him. I reach the top of the stairs and catch my breath briefly, typing in the code to have access to the front door of the penthouse, the ivory tower... Oh my love is in there, what if he is with that bitch... I must save him from her, he must want me in his playroom now, so he can make love to me in there. I knock on the door and I hear movement on the other side, the door opens and Ms. Jones the maid opens the door, her eyes wide and confused.

"Where is Christian...? Where is Master?" I ask her, I must see him.

"Mr. Grey is not here, Leila... What is it that you need dear?"

"I need to see him!" I yell pulling at my messy hair "I know he is fucking here." I am angry at her for hiding Master from me, I am Master's... I belong to him.

"He isn't here!"

"Christian! Christian! It's me Leila, your love!" I start laughing at myself; _love_ is such a fragile stupid word!

"Mr. Grey is away on a business trip, Leila! Please calm down!" Ms. Jones pleads, she is lying she has to be... He never leaves his ivory tower.

I pull out the pocket knife and press it to my bare wrist, earning a worried gasp from Ms. Jones

"He's gone!" I sob; he has to be here...he has to be...It can't be to late...

"Leila...I need you to calm down! Please Mr. Grey is not here, he is away... I can try and get him to call you if you like?" Ms. Jones tries to reason with me but I don't care anymore, with a shaky hand I press down on my skin with the knife opening a vein, blood is soon dripping from my arm, I feel dizzy... I think... I think I am going to faint. Before I can grab something to steady myself I fall to the ground.

 _ **(Gail's Point of View)**_

Oh my god... I quickly pull my phone out of my apron and dial 911, this poor girl... I get down on my knees and grab the towel I had over my shoulder and pull it around Leila's wound.

"Hello, 911 what's your emergency?"

"Yes this is Gail Jones from Mr. Grey's penthouse at Escala; I need immediate medical assistance for a girl here who just opened her own vein. She has passed out approximately fifty seconds ago. "

"Okay ma'am I need you to stay calm, and apply pressure to the would... As much pressure as you can and if you have something to tie off the blood supply with please do that. We are sending medical assistance now, just stay on the phone with me." The operator talks me through some of the procedures to help Leila, what was this girl thinking? She didn't look like she was... right... something was off about her.

"Okay, I have pressure being applied to the wound and," I pull the elastic out of my hair—letting my bun fall loose, "I have the blood flow stopped." I say as I tighten the elastic around her upper arm.

"Okay, good job ma'am, Medical assistance is on their way up, can you check her pulse for me please?"

"Yes," I feel around on Leila's neck pushing her greasy hair away and feel her pulse, "It is weak but still there."

Just as I say that paramedics arrive and take over, she must have hit and artery or something for it to bleed that bad... Poor thing.

"It looks like she cut into her auxiliary artery, not to bad but that is what caused the large amount of blood." The first paramedic says to the second.

"Okay ma'am I am going to hang up now that the paramedics have arrived." The 911 operator says,

"Okay thank you for your help." I end the call and watch as though the paramedics load her onto a gurney, "Please have the doctors call me with updates!" I yell before the door closes, I see one of the men nod... Oh my god what am I going to tell Mr. Grey?! I look at the mess of blood on the floor and my hands; I rush into the kitchen and wash my hands before dialing Jason Taylor's number.

"Gail?"

"Oh Jason its Gail! Leila was here and... And she wanted to see Mr. Grey but I said he was not here and she opened a vein! I am so sorry Jason; I didn't know what to do."

"Shit. Shit. When did this happen Gail?" Jason is panicking, I can tell...

"She arrived here approximately 20 minutes ago and opened the vein about 5. The paramedics' have taken her to the hospital."

"I will alert Mr. Grey and we will be there soon... Hang in there." With that he hangs up.

I think I should go to the hospital and see how the poor dear is doing... But first I must clean this mess; I take a fresh mop cloth and wipe up by the foyer then spraying it with disinfectant that should do it. I grab my coat and keys and rush out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes flicker open and I sit up immediately... Where am I? This isn't Master's house. Oh this is the hospital, I look to see I have an IV attached to me and my wrist is bandaged, I see someone in a white coat approaching me, what does he want? To tell me that my husband is dead? It wouldn't surprise me.

"Glad to see you are awake, Ms. Williams. My name is Dr. Goodwell and I will be checking up on you this morning."

I nod, still utterly confused as to how I got here... Master... Did Master bring me here? The Doctor shines a bright light into my eyes and then checks my IV, I need to leave before he gets here I don't want Master to see me like this. I squirm slightly wanting to be released.

"Okay, Mrs. Williams you are looking good and stable, we just have one more doctor that is coming in to check on you and then we will be ready to let you go." Goodwell smiles before clicking his pen back into its socket and walking away, I look at my wrist—I didn't think I cut that deep... I just wanted Ms. Jones to stop lying about Master not being there! He is always in his ivory tower...

"Hello Leila, I am Dr. Freeman and I work for the psychiatric ward, I am going to ask you a few questions okay?" I nod

"Your boyfriend Derek passed away two weeks ago?"

"Yes, he was in a car accident." Oh I really don't want to relive these moments...I have to leave before Master gets here.

"Okay, and is that why you went to Mr. Grey's penthouse in the early hours of this morning?"

"Yes, I wanted to see him. He helps me mourn..." I lie

"Okay Mrs. Williams, I am going to sign off on you being released but you must stay away from Mr. Grey... It seems as though your visit was no expected." The doctor scribbles something down on a piece of paper and then hands it to me.

"This is a prescription to help with the pain." The pain? Pain in my heart left there by Russell and Derek?

"Thank you, doctor." I force a smile as a nurse takes my IV out and checks by bandages one last time before giving me a release paper to sign, I try and stable my shaky hands in fear that they will hold me here till Master comes, he cannot see me like this... I give her the paper back and quickly grab my clothing and walk out of the hospital and onto the street, now Master will not be able to find me. I know who I can call; I need a place to stay... I cannot bear to go back to the house that Derek used to live in with me... It is too painful.

"Suzanna? Are you at home?"

"No love, I told you the other night I was going on a family vacation today, why?"

"Would you mind if I stayed at your place till you got back?" I crossed my scrawny fingers together in hopes Suzi would agree, I know even if I went back to the house Master would know to check there first, Master is a very smart man.

"Yeah there is a spare key in the plant by the front door it is buried so you will have to dig around a little, and are you alright? You sound...I don't know off." Suzi's suspicions cause bile to rise in my throat, I don't want to tell yet another person about what happened, I can only bare to tell Master... He must be looking for me already... I will face him eventually but first I wanted to see this new girl of his in person, to see just how much she resembles me. Hopefully they put her name in the paper I was looking at a couple weeks back; I dig through my large coat pockets and fish out the ripped news article about _them..._ I look at the small printed text of the article scanning for her name, I find her name under the picture of her and Master... Anastasia Steele, WSU graduate. If I know anything about Master he will know if I even look up her name because of that fucker Welch who looks into every single thing any submissive does or hell probably even think. I stop at the ATM in a convenience store across from the hospital withdrawing two hundred dollars from my account before bending my bank card and tossing it in the trash along with my wallet and ID... I am now mystery women...fuck you Welch.

I found her... finally after a few weeks of digging I was able to find out she was recently employed at Seattle Independent Publishing, I am going to pay this bitch Anastasia a visit this afternoon. I look down at my clothes, dirty and in need of laundering—all I can do is just laugh, who the fuck cares anymore. My hands are shaking so bad I can barley hold the picture of Masters girl in my hands, fuck I look over at the bottle of pain killers the doctor had prescribed to me... I shuffle four out of the bottle and take them, the pills sticking slightly to the back of my dry throat make me cough but eventually make their way back down. This voice echoes in my head... _why is she so special... you are better...Master loves you, not her..._

I am sitting in the family room of Suzi's house, I have been here for a while now and she still is not back... I know Master is still looking for me because his personal stalker, Taylor keeps calling the house phone asking if she knows where I am and for her to call him and only him back. I told Suzi not to answer her cell phone when he calls, reluctantly she agreed... Bitch he is mine. It's now 2 o'clock and I have to be there by I am assuming 5 o'clock in order to catch her on her way out before Master gets there, he always used to pick me up from my part-time job so I don't see why it is any different.

I smile but it doesn't reach my eyes, little Anastasia is going to get a surprise tonight that is for sure.

* * *

 _Hey guys,  
I just wanted to address something quickly; I recently received a private guest review and it really bothered me so I just wanted to address it and make sure you guys are aware of my feelings on this topic. The reviewer had said the following:_ _ **"Gail does not call Mr. Grey "Christian" she is professional. It took Ana to loosen Christian up to stop being so formal with his employee. You have not marked your story OOC, but Christian was NOT with Leila for two and a half years and he never called any of his subs any endearing names ... "My dear Leila" there was no feelings with his subs, he just beat and f***ed them ...that's all. The only time he ever showed feelings was with Ana. You are coming off as naive, you clearly have not done your homework or you are not a devoted fan of FSOG. Because your story makes no sense what so ever. Don't make things up that didn't happen and if you are making them up have the decency to mark it OOC. And your grammar is really bad."**_ _So first of all I just would like to say that some of the things in this review I have used to my advantage and corrected such as the time Leila was with Mr. Grey or the lack of professionalism with Gail and Christian, but 1. If you do not like my story please don't read it! 2. Nasty reviews do not get you anywhere. 3. I did do my homework but the site I went on was incorrect (FiftyShadesWiki) which I couldn't control. 4. I am a devoted fan... I have read all three books 4 times over and watched the newly released film almost 5 times now, I LOVE IT! 5. I am all for constructive criticism! I love it but when I get reviews like this it not only makes me feel bad but angry too! 6. What even is OOC? I am new to this site and still learning so if you guys would prefer I mark it as that than I will(: 7. We don't really have any idea how Mr. Grey treated his subs other than it was hardcore BDSM and he beat them and tortured them but we are not aware of how he treated them outside of that other than he had no feelings towards them and controlled them via the contract. So I had to guess a little there, when I said "My dear Leila" I was going for more of an intimidation thing, he was trying to be cold and sarcastic when he said that; I am sorry if that was not clear! I have now edited all the 'errors' she/he pointed out and I hope you all enjoy the story!_

 _Ok! I am done and thanks for listening for my rant. I love you all who are supporting me and my story and how to have another up soon! It will be skipping forward to when Ana meets Leila and then right to the apartment scene!_

 _-Nicole_


	6. Chapter 6

I didn't understand why everyone was looking at me as I walked down the busy streets; I thought I looked okay... Briefly I glanced down at my body and shrugged, my old bandages from the hospital a week or so ago were now soiled and dirty and my clothes were no better. I looked at the buildings reading names carefully trying to find the one I was looking for. I pull out my watch from my pocket and check the time, 5:30pm. She should be coming out soon so I have to hurry; I stop in front of a large building and read the scroll above the doors,

Seattle Independent Publishing.  
1259- 7th Street, Seattle, WA

Here goes nothing I lean up against a lamp pole by the entrance and wait for the familiar brown- hair blue eyed girl to appear, I look down at the picture again and look up and see her exit the building and quickly rush to her.

"Miss. Steele?" She stops and looks at me with confused eyes, of course _Master_ hadn't told her about me, he never tells any of his current submissives about the past but something tells me this bitch isn't really a submissive, she doesn't even look submissive... I don't understand what _Master_ sees in her because if I were a Mistress looking for a submissive she would be the last person I would choose. But _Master_ is a smart man I will not doubt him... If I do he may come after me with that bamboo cane...

"Miss Anastasia Steele?" I repeat to make sure that this is really her, the girl master is using because he misses me

"Can I help you" She asks, wow this girl is so...so innocent. How could _Master_ even think about having her sign the contract? Maybe he de-flowered her? No...No I push that thought to the back of my brain, _Master_ would never do that.

In a moment I respond without thinking "No...I just wanted to look at you" Shit Leila! That is going to scare her off... Why did you say that...?

"Sorry—you have me at a disadvantage." I laugh at her attempt to get to know me, trust me honey I am nobody of purpose

I feel tears welling in my eyes thinking about _Master_ took her in rather than coming back for me "What do you have that I don't?"

"I'm sorry—who are you?"

"Me? I'm nobody." I reach up and play with a lock of my greasy hair and see her eyes widen when she sees my bandages, maybe _Master_ has told her... I have to go... If I know anything about _Master_ it's that he is never too far away from his submissives especially on a Friday.

"Good day, Miss Steele." I turn on my heels and swiftly walk away before she can interrogate me more on my identity

Wow, what a head rush... I mean comparing me to her I really don't understand why _Master_ didn't come to me instead, that woman back there is not even close to what _Master_ wants, I just know it, as I am walking down the street I notice a black Audi with tinted windows coming down the road, quickly I duck into a alleyway to avoid being seen by _Master_ and his personal slave—Taylor. I peek around the corner and see _Master_ get out of the car...Oh he looks so good. In a pressed grey suit and tie. He quickly adjusts his neck tie and walks into a bar called Fifty's. Hmm I wonder if he is meeting Miss. Steele there, I almost want to walk in there just to scare him, thinking I would confront him but I change my mind as I see the same black Audi pass back around, Taylor and his men will be watching so I don't have a chance without getting caught.

I wrap myself tight in my trench coat and walk back to the bus stop to go back to Susanna's place, I need to relax and figure out my next plan to confront that bitch... My head spins slightly at the thought of getting rid of her.

I walk in the door of Susanna's place and rush to the bathroom to look through her medicine cabinet, I need some sort of drug to get my mind off this, Hmm I find a bottle of some sort of prescription for back pain, I sound out the name...O-xy-co-don. Hmm this should work, I open the bottle and shuffle four pills out and pop them into my mouth swallowing the small capsules. Wandering to the living room and sit down on the couch and flick through magazines when the phone rang again... I swear to god if it is Taylor or Welch again I am going to go personally tell them to fuck off, I am so tired of all these calls, _Master_ can come and get me himself if he wants me—of course after he dumps that other bitch out, my head is spinning and I feel sick but yet so relaxed, like I can't move I am so relaxed...It feels so nice to let go of everything for a while. Slowly my eyes close and I fall asleep.


End file.
